UNNAME
by ika.zordick
Summary: Ketika di dunia ini tidak punya harapan lagi tentang perdamaian. Ketika ketidak pedulian menjadi senjata hebat untuk tak terlibat lebih jauh. Mereka UNNAME, sekelompok orang tak bernama yang menjanjikan perdamaian lewat konspirasi, peneroran, separatis dan ribuan jalan yang mereka katakan "Jalan Kedamaian" SJ FF
1. Chapter 1

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

**Cast : SuperJunior (13+2), EXO (12) and other**

**Summary: **Ketika di dunia ini tidak punya harapan lagi tentang perdamaian. Ketika ketidak pedulian menjadi senjata hebat untuk tak terlibat lebih jauh. Mereka UNNAME, sekelompok orang tak bernama yang menjanjikan perdamaian lewat konspirasi, peneroran, separatis dan ribuan jalan yang mereka katakan "Jalan Kedamaian"

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Crime, Friendship and Suspense**

**Disclaimer: **Cast milik Tuhan dan FF ini milik "Unperfect Team". Kibum selalu di usahakan milik ika zordick.

**Warning: Typos, World war setting, Usahakan anda cukup dewasa untuk beberapa adegan. **

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

**Bagian I**

**War**

Beeettss...

DUAARR... DUARR...

DOOORR... DOOOR... DOOOR...

"Bangunlah! Kumohon bangunlah! Kita akan selamat!" jerit tangis seorang remaja dengan seragam prajurit batalyon _Green Turtle_ terdengar sayup di tengah suara ledakan dan baku tembak senjata api. Meriam-meriam terdengar saling bersahutan seolah sedang menunjukkan kekuasaan pemimpin batalyon masing-masing.

"Ukhh.." wanita dengan seragam prajurit yang sama—hanya menggapai udara kosong. Mencari kebenaran atas masa depannya ketika semua terlihat semakin abstrak dan blur. Langit biru diatas mereka dengan awan putih yang menghiasinya begitu indah di mata indahnya. "Sohee... kau akan bertahan! Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya" remaja lelaki yang sedari tadi menangis, menopang tubuh sang prajurit wanita di dekapannya terus mengoceh. Memberi harapan—meski diantara mereka berdua—tidak semua yang hidup di dunia ini tahu, tidak ada harapan untuk dunia.

"_Ketika dunia ini damai, aku ingin tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang sangat luas" suara manis Sohee—wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam itu terdengar di tengah deburan ombak. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat seusia dengannya memeluknya dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangat diantara keduanya. _

"_Kau akan mendapatkannya" jawab sang lelaki dengan senyuman simpulnya—menatap matahari terbenam di ufuk barat dengan lautan indah menjadi latarnya. _

"_Benarkah? Saat itu berjanjilah untuk menikahiku, Yesung—ah! Kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang banyak dan sehat" Sohee menggenggam tangan yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku akan terus menanti sampai hari yang damai itu tiba. Berjanjilah untuk memberikan kedamaian itu untukku, untuk negara kita dan dunia ini, Komandan"_

Dengan luka ledakan di sekujur tubuhnya, wanita tangguh bernama Sohee itu tersenyum perih. Mengelus pipi atasan yang ia cintai. "Kedamaian" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ya... aku akan memberikannya! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ye—Sung Ukkhh..." gumpalan darah melesak paksa dari mulutnya. Membuat wajah yang terkena debu perang itu masih terlihat cantik meski telah di penuhi darah. Sohee menatap wajah pria yang ia cintai, tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit yang di deranya. Tapi ia iklas akan segalanya. Ia bersedia mencapai dunia lain yang jauh lebih damai dari bumi ini.

_Selamat tinggal Komandan_

"Sohee! Sohee..." tangisan raungan itu terdengar. Menyatu menjadi satu di tengah lautan api yang membakar segalanya bersama suara-suara meriam yang masih asyik bersahutan.

"Komandan! Kita terdesak!" seseorang dari anggota batalyon yang di pimpin oleh remaja bernama Yesung itu melapor. "Komandan!" DOORR... DOORR... belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk memperkuat hati pimpinan mereka yang baru saja di tinggal kekasih sekaligus rekan mereka, beberapa butir peluru menembus tubuhnya.

Mata Yesung membulat, hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Baru saja ia kehilangan satu rekannya kini ia harus kehilangannya lagi. Dia bangkit—balik menembaki dari balik tumpukan karung pasir yang memang di sediakan untuk menjadi benteng persembunyian. Matanya melihat ke segala arah—mencari siapa bagian dari pasukannya yang terdesak.

"Tidak..." gumamnya saat ia melihat mayat yang bergelimpangan adalah anggota batalyonnya. Hanya tertinggal dia. Seluruh batalyonnya musnah. Ini salahnya, dia membiarkan dirinya fokus pada Sohee dan meninggalkan seluruh pasukannya. Dia yang membunuh mereka.

Dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Yesung keluar dari persembunyiannya, menembak dengan berani siapa saja yang muncul di hadapannya. "MATI KALIAN BRENGSEEEK!" teriaknya bagai kesetanan. Hingga ia sadar, bumi tempat ia berdiri berbeda. Tanah hijau perbatasan negaranya bukanlah berwarna hijau lagi—melainkan merah mengerikan.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

"Cek di sebelah sana" terdengar seorang pria berperawakan berumur memerintah dari depan sebuah tabung di tengah ruangan besar yang berisi dengan komputer-komputer super canggih.

Layar-layar besar turut menghiasi dinding-dinding berwana biru muda, orang-orang yang menggenakan jas putih tampak berlalu lalang—menunjukkan mereka orang-orang sibuk. Membolak balik kertas di tangan mereka atau mungkin menekan tombol-tombol pada komputer-komputer yang terlihat tak biasa atau hanya menatap layar-layar besar yang menampilkan data-data aneh yang tak bisa di mengerti oleh awam.

"Bagaimana detak jantungnya?" kembali sang pria berperawakan berumur bertanya.

"Normal _sir!_" jawab orang berjas putih yang lain.

"Papa..." seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun menatap tak percaya dengan manusia yang terdapat di dalam tabung. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada sang ayah yang ternyata pria berumur yang menjadi pemimpin dalam laboratorium pengembang manusia perang.

"Yixing, bisakah tak mengganggu papa?"

"Papa... Yixing bertanya. Seharusnya papa menjawabnya!" bantah Yixing—bocah laki-laki dua belas tahun pada ayahnya.

"Dia bahan penelitian papa"

"Waahh... hebat!" pekik sang bocah menatap pria di dalam tabung yang mungkin saja sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Hingga... "Gawat _sir.._ Komputer utama mendeteksi virus yang menyerang objek utama" pekikan terdengar. "Tidak! Kita kehilangan data memorinya"

"Pastikan dia tak kehilangan unsur utama yang kita masukkan dalam DNAnya. Pertahankan terus!" sang ketua laboratorium sibuk menekan keyboard pada tabung.

"_Sir..._ Jantungnya melemah!"

"Tambah tekanannya. Jangan biarkan dia mati dan kehilangan sedikitpun dari senjata utamanya"

"Nafasnya menghilang _Sir!_"

"Per—"

"Kita kehilangan dia _Sir_"

Sang ketua laboratorium berdecih. Sekali lagi kenapa penemuannya yang hampir sempurna itu harus kembali gagal. "Buang dia!" perintahnya mutlak kemudian keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Yixing—anaknya menatap sang pria di dalam tabung. "Kau sungguh terlihat hebat"

...

Dengan susah payah Yixing menarik tubuh manusia tabung yang ia selamatkan dari tempat pembuangan percobaan ayahnya. Di dudukkannya pria itu di tempat tidurnya. "Halo~ siapa namamu?" dia memulai monolognya. Jelas saja pria itu takkan pernah menjawabnya. Dia sudah meninggal, jantung itu bahkan sudah tak berdetak.

"Baiklah mari kita beri nama, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Aku mengambilnya dari bahasa Korea" celotehnya lagi. "Baiklah ayo kita membersihkan dirimu, Donghae"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

"_Perbatas Giorgi menjadi medan tempur antara pasukan sekutu barat dengan sekutu timur yang menyebabkan perusakan di daerah tersebut. Kor—"_ Twiitt... seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun menekan dengan penuh emosi tombol off di remote Tvnya. Dia menghela nafas, sebenarnya—jika boleh jujur dia muak.

"Ah... mama dan papa tidak pulang lagi ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat melihat jam dinding ruang TV yang menunjukkann pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit. Anak itu menguap sesekali. "Membosankan" gerutunya berjalan menuju kulkas. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan langsung menegukknya.

Dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Menatap tanpa hasrat buku-buku tebal yang beberapa diantaranya telah ia hapal isinya. Ia melirik PSP yang tergolek tak berdaya di kasur miliknya. "Ahh~ aku juga bosan bermain" keluhnya.

Ia menatap sebuah benda kotak di atas meja belajarnya. Menekan tombol di atas kotak tersebut hingga memunculkan sebuah hologram layar yang terlihat begitu nyata dan jelas. "Kita lihat sampai dimana kita terakhir kali" kikiknya dengan nada mengerikan.

Ia mengetik di layar itu. Menulis dalam layar putih yang bagaikan masa depan yang masih bersih tanpa ada noda sedikit pun. "I'm The God! And The War is caused Me -GOD-" "Kurasa tak masalahkan jika dibuat sedikit lebih seru?" dia mengelus dagunya. Sesuatu yang terlihat lucu untuk di lakukan bocah seusianya. "Ahh! Sepertinya aku lupa mengirimkan skrip yang diminta Prof. Ferdinand. Ya.. bagaimana ini, Cho Kyuhyun kau sungguh bisa membuatnya menyuruhmu membuat skrip lainnya yang lebih banyak" pekik sang bocah itu sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Pemandangan hijau kerap kali terlihat dari balik kaca diatas kereta yang tengah berjalan. Bukan kereta api listrik—melainkan kereta api klasik dengan uap yang menggerakkannya. Suara rel dengan ban kereta yang bergesekan menimbulkan suara yang khas di tambah ketika uap itu di keluarkan dari tempat pembuangan. Terdengar merdu. Sangat merdu di banding suara senjata dan bom yang berledakan di luar sana. Dia, salah satu penumpang yang duduk di baris ke tiga kereta api memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca. Tangannya mengecek kamera CLR yang bergantung di lehernya. Foto-foto kedamaian yang dicari oleh para manusia yang perang. Sesungguhnya tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perang diantara mereka kecuali mereka sendiri yang menghentikannya. Kapan mereka akan sadar untuk mengembalikan dunia yang begitu damai sebelumnya? Lelaki itu hanya seorang mahasiswa. Ya... dia menulis beberapa buku perdamaian. Dimulai dari "Tomorrow", "Best World" sampai karya terbarunya yang berjudul "Stupid War" yang jelas di tarik dari peredaran. Kejelekan pemerintah dan para penguasa perang di tulis sesuai fakta di sana mengingat betapa cintanya dia pada perdamaian hingga membuang perkuliahannya demi mencari fakta tentang ya—perdamaian yang selalu dia dan masyarakat dunia ini impikan. "_Itu omong kosong. Selama peperangan ini memberi keuntungan untuk para sampah dunia" _ Tan Hangeng—mahasiswa Cambrige yang memilih mengambil cutinya di tahun ke dua tersebut teringat kata salah satu dosennya. Dia menghela nafas, memijit pelipisnya. "Apa sungguh tidak ada jalan keluar mencapai perdamaian itu?" gumamnya menikmati semilir angin yang menghembus rambut hitamnya. Sekali lagi dia merutuk. Kapan mereka akan melihat buku-bukunya bukan sebagai argument seorang mahasiswa melainkan sebuah fakta yang memang harus di pandang? Bukankah dia jauh lebih baik dari pada mahasiswa anarkis yang hanya bisa berdemo? Ia memberikan karya dan solusi dalam karya-karyanya bukan hanya protes kosong tak berguna. Piiipp... Hangeng meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari sana. _From: Prof. Rustorf _ _I think you must back and stay in Cambrige. Nobody there want to heard you. I know what's the problem, son. _ Hangeng tersenyum miris. Ya... dia memang berencana kembali tapi ia tak ingin menyerah. Ia rasa bersabar sebentar lagi akan membantunya mendapatkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik memperoleh perdamaian yang mereka inginkan.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Suara musik berdentum keras terdengar. Seorang dengan wajah cantik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di sebuah panggung dengan tiang di tengahnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya sampai mencapai pinggang. Bibir merah menggoda, hidung mancung yang terlihat eksotis dan bola mata berwarna biru indah.

"Dia wanita sempurna" bisik beberapa lelaki menatapnya penuh pancaran keterpesonaan. Tubuh tingginya menambah kriteria luar biasa, kakinya yang jenjang di balut dengan high heels yang kontras warnanya dengan kulit putihnya.

Seperti bidadari, dia terlalu indah untuk di gambarkan. Terlalu sempurna. Dan bukankah dia terlalu kotor jika di pekerjakan sebagai seorang penghibur di sebuah klub malam di kota yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kota hiburan terbesar dunia.

Ia mengibaskan rambutnya. Melempar senyuman indah untuk terakhir kali di kala musik berhenti. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan begitu anggun ke belakang panggung. "Good, always perfect Heechul" sang boss bertepuk tangan untuknya secara pribadi. Ia menyeringgai "Apa aku mendapat uang lebih untuk kali ini?"

"Sudah di transfer ke rekeningmu" ucap sang boss.

Heechul menarik kuat rambutnya kemudian, membuat rambut pirang itu terlepas dari kepalanya dan berganti dengan rambut hitam seleher yang sedikit bergelombang. Dia melepas gaunnya dan mengganti dengan kaos V-neck serta celana panjang. Di hapusnya cepat make up yang menutupi secara sempurna penyamarannya sebagai seorang wanita penghibur. Dia memakai blazer dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Hah~" ia menghela nafasnya. Sedikit lelah dengan apa yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Jemari lentiknya bermain di atas IPADnya. Melihat satu persatu artikel tentang perang dunia, kematian di sana sini, bom ini dan itu yang terkadang membuatnya muak. "Perdamaian masih jauh dari dunia ini" boss memberikan secangkir kopi untuk Heechul.

Sang lelaki cantik itu menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. "Apa salahnya berharap, boss? Itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermimpi dan kemudian terbangun"

"Lalu apa harapanmu? Bukankah mimpiku yang menjadi orang kaya dan mempunyai istri yang cantik tidak terlalu muluk?"

Heechul tertawa meremehkan. "Kemudian itu akan menghilang saat kau terbangun, right? Harapanku ya? Aku hanya ingin merobohkan benteng kota hiburan dimana aku dilahirkan ini. Aku ingin melihat dunia luar dan tidak hanya hidup sebagai gigolo busuk" tawa canda terdengar kemudian.

"Percayalah padaku Kim Heechul, pekerjaanmu lebih mulia dari mereka yang duduk sambil mengamati kematian satu per satu manusia akibat senjata-senjata yang mereka buat sendiri"

"God bless me, it's your mean?"

"Yeah... of course"

"But I not believe it"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Ruangan itu serba putih, hanya ada jendela kecil dan jeruji yang menutupinya. Seorang pria memeluk lututnya sendiri di dalam sana, memandang kosong lantai dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dia menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang memang pantas di nyanyikan oleh anak seusianya.

_London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady_

Suara merdunya terdengar. Bocah sebelas tahun itu tampak menikmatinya nyanyiannya dengan air mata merembes di pipinya namun seringgaian mengerikan terlihat di bibirnya. Sepertinya tiga tahun berada di dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu tak kunjung membuatnya sembuh.

"Ryeowook—ah"

Bocah kecil itu berhenti bernyanyi, "Apa mama dan papa datang menjemput Wookie?" tanyanya. Sang perawat menggeleng pelan, tahu sekali bahwa Ryeowook terkadang lupa bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu akibat serangan tentara di kediamannya di London.

Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian dia kembali mengutak-atik lagu yang ada di ipodnya. Kembali memasangkan headset ke telinganya.

_London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady_

Dia bernyanyi kembali. Sambil mencoret-coret kertas putih di tangannya. _Scaramouche_, ia menulis. (_Scaramouche : _Pengecut banyak omong) _Scaramouche akan datang menjemputku.  
mengucapkan selamat datang untukku.  
Tapi ia tak pernah tahu, bahwa yang ia jeput seorang Lucifer?_

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Seorang bocah sembilan tahun mengelus lembut kucing persia berbulu hitam kelam di pangkuannya. Sang bocah menatap ke dalam mata sang kucing yang berwarna perak terkesan hitam. Begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Mereka datang" bisiknya begitu halus. PRAANGGG... "SIALAN KAU! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU BRENGSEK!" Suara wanita terdengar meninggi. Teriakan demi teriakan mengiris kalbu terdengar makin keras. "AKU AKAN PERGI JIKA AKU BISA MERUBAH POSISI LABORATORIUM KU!" balas sang lelaki. PLAAKK... Tamparan terdengar. Bocah itu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. "Tao... seberapa lama kau akan bisa menemaniku?" tanyanya pada sang kucing. "Hmm.. sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan sesuatu agar kau bisa berbicara" lanjutnya. "KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?" Suara teriakan sang wanita terdengar menggelegar. "KECILKAN SUARAMU PELACUR! KIBUM BISA BANGUN" "BIARKAN DIA BANGUN, BIAR DIA TAHU BAGAIMANA TINGKAH BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU" "Miaww" seakan mengerti perasaan sang majikan. Kucing kecil itu mengendus wajah Kibum—bocah sembilan tahun yang masih menunduk memandang lantai. "Aku benci keributan" "Miaw.. miaw..." "Hmm... kau benar Tao, kita akan menyelesaikannya nanti" bocah itu memasuki laboratorium ayahnya yang terbengkalai. Menghidupkan komputer canggih di tengah ruangan. Ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat password itu muncul di layar. Ia melirik pada kucingnya sejenak, apa yang harus ia isi? Dia terkikik kemudian, otak jeniusnya bekerja dan mencari ribuan kemungkinan. Cetekk.. cetekk... cetekk... suara keyboard berbunyi terdengar dan benar saja. Ia menemukan password sang ayah. Ia menyeringgai kemudian.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Sekali lagi remaja itu menangis tak karuan. Isakkan demi isakkan lolos dari bibirnya. "TEMBAK YANG BENAR" teriak seorang lelaki membuat remaja itu kembali menarik pelatuk senapan laras panjangnya. DOORR... "Kemana kau menembak, BODOH!" pekikan kembali terdengar di tambah dengan sebuah cambukan di tubuhnya. "Jari-jariku sakit ayah" adunya. "Tembak seratus kali lagi Lee Hyuk Jae! Atau kau tak dapat makan malam" "Ayah~" Eunhyuk mencoba memelas dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Tangannya bahkan merasa gemetar memegang senjata laras panjang itu terus menerus. "200 meter! Kau harus bisa menembak mata kiri manusia dari jarak 200 meter!" DOOR... DOORR...

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Suara dentuman ranjau yang saling bersahutan. Baku tembak senjata seolah mejadi lahapan sehari-hari para remaja yang kini sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu besar di camp perbatasan. Beberapa diantara mereka menangis—meminta ingin di pulangkan. Mereka bukan pasukan elit, mereka hanya tawanan perang yang kabur dari sebuah penjara perang di markas tentara musuh.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolong kita" seorang remaja bertubuh pendek dengan AK 47 di tangannya mengintip dari balik semak. Membidik siapapun jikalau ada yang mendekat. "Masih ada harapan" seorang remaja bertubuh besar dengan senapan AK 47 lain di tangannya tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Ahh... kapan kau akan berhenti mengoceh tentang harapan Kangin?" decih remaja di dalam semak. "Sampai aku mati atau harapanku terwujud"

"Mungkin kau akan mati sebentar lagi"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya. Tidak terlalu ingin peduli. Ia melirik beberapa orang anak perempuan dan anak yang lebih kecil dari usianya. Mereka menangis dan saling berpelukan.

SREET..

Sang anak dari dalam semak, memberi isyarat bahwa ada yang mendekat. Kangin menelan ludahnya. Ini kali pertama ia memegang senjata, ini hanya soal keberuntungan mungkin. Ia harus melindungi keluarga kecil yang terbentuk dalam sel penjara tahanan perang itu. Cukup sekali ia kehilangan keluarganya. Cukup ia melihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya terbunuh saat di tembaki oleh tentara—entah itu musuh atau kawan.

Angin berhembus, ranting-ranting berbunyi dan aroma hutan tercium segar. "Kakak..." suara bisik terdengar dari salah seorang anak. Kangin menatap gadis cantik bermata biru yang tadi memangginya. "Kita akan selamat Cristina" Kangin meyakinkan.

"Mereka tim elit"

"Apa?!" Kangin membulatkan matanya saat temannya di dalam semak memberitahunya. "Batalyon apa?"

"Fist32, sepertinya"

Kangin merutuk. Mereka sungguh tak akan selamat. Itu batalyon yang amat hebat. DOOORR... DOOORR... DOOORR... suara tembakan menghujani. "Keluarlah anak-anak nakal! Aku tahu kalian di sana" seorang wanita berambut pendek menjilat bibirnya.

"LARII! Aku akan menahan disini!" remaja yang bersembunyi dalam semak menembak dengan membabi buta. "BODOH KAU FERNANDO!" teriak Kangin membantu temannya itu menembak musuh mereka satu per satu.

"ARGHH!"

"Cristina!" pekik Kangin.

DOORR... anak perempuan itu mati.

DOORR... DOOORR... DOOOR... satu per satu keluarganya yang baru saja ia bangun pergi. Tertembak dan menjadi eksekusi mati untuk mereka.

"Tidak! Tidak! FERNANDO!" Kangin menfokuskan tembakan. Dia mengenai beberapa orang. Cukup hebat untuk seseorang yang tak pernah memegang senjata sepertinya. DOOOR.. peluru itu meleset dari dahi Kangin namun... mata Kangin membulat. Keluarganya yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini. "FERNANDO!" pekiknya.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

_Menghilanglah bersama bayangan._

_Biarkan suara angin menyamarkan suara langkahmu_

_Baumu seirama dengan bebau dari dedaunan alami_

Remaja dengan pakaian ala ninjanya, duduk bersimpuh di dalam sebuah kamar dengan penerangan minim. Di usianya yang ke lima belas, ia harus yakin bahwa ia bukan seorang pecundang yang tak bisa mewarisi nama LEE dari keluarganya.

"Tuan muda, tuan besar mencari anda"

Remaja itu menghela nafasnya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya berlahan. Ia keluar dari kamar latihannya, melewati hutan bambu belakang rumahnya yang terletak di pergunungan terpencil.

Ketika ia tiba di rumah utama, remaja itu bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh menatap altar. "_Appa_" panggil si remaja.

"Duduklah Sungmin—ah!"

Sungmin ikut duduk bersimpuh di belakang ayahnya. Ketika ayahnya berbalik, Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah pedang yang sedang di sodorkan padanya. "Sebutkan aturan keluarga kita!"

"Sopan adalah senjata. Tata krama adalah tameng dan kekuatan berasal dari hati yang tenang" Sungmin bahkan tak pernah melihat mata ayahnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan beliau. Bukan karena takut melainkan rasa segan dan hormatnya. "Hmm... hari ini kau berusia 15 tahun"

"_Nee appa"_ jawab Sungmin. "Sung gi, masuklah" Sungmin menunduk saat mendengar suara kaki kakaknya memasuki ruangan. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak yang tersenyum padanya. Ia dan kakaknya memang sangat dekat meski usia mereka terpaut empat tahun. Sang kakak memang terlalu menjaga sang adik dan Sungmin yang terlalu bangga pada Sung gi yang selalu ia anggap sebagai motivasi hidupnya.

"Sungmin—ah, ambillah pedang ini!" kembali sang ayah memecah lamunan Sungmin. "_Nee, appa" _jawab Sungmin meraih pedang yang bisa dikatakan merupakan pedang warisan yang memang di berikan secara turun temurun. Kakaknya sendiri sudah mendapatkan pedangnya di usia yang sama dengan Sungmin dahulu.

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah! Bawa kepala saudara kalian padaku"

Eh...

Kedua bersaudara itu melotot menatap sang ayah. "Ini bukan candaan, aku meminta kepala saudara kalian. Ini perintah dariku dan leluhur kalian"

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin bahkan tergugup mendengar perintah sang ayah. "Itu aturan keluarga kita. Yang paling kuatlah yang bisa mewarisi nama keluarga Lee"

TREEKK..

Pintu tertutup. Hanya tinggal dia dan kakaknya di dalam ruangan altar leluhur tersebut. "Kakak..." Sungmin mencoba memelas.

"Ayo saling bunuh, Ming~!" ujar Sunggi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Seorang bocah menatap salju yang turun dari langit yang memenuhi halaman rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas—bosan pikirnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya—menuju dapur berharap sang pengasuh akan menyediakan segelas coklat panas untuknya. Ia merasa tubuhnya perlu di hangatkan.

"Hmm... tidak ada orang ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Siiingg...

Sebuah suara terasa mengganggunya. "_Nanny~" _panggilnya pada sang pelayan yang kunjung juga tak mendapat jawaban. Sebuah boneka koala di dekapnya erat untuk mengusir rasa takut yang terasa makin menghantuinya.

GREEEB...

Sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dan menggendong tubuhnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati ayahnya serta ibunya dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran. "Mama~ papa~" panggilnya.

Sang ibu hanya memberi isyarat padanya agar diam. Bocah itu menurut—membiarkan ayah dan ibunya membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. "Henry... lihat ini!" sang ayah buru-buru mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang bertulisan tangan dari dalam saku bajunya. Si bocah—Henry kembali menuruti, melihat satu per satu halaman, seiring sang ayah yang membolak-balik kertas itu untuknya.

Saat halaman terakhir selesai Henry lihat, sang ayah kembali menatap sang anak. "Dengar Henry! Apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah pada ayah untuk tak melupakan seluruh isi yang kau lihat tadi. Tunjukkan isi itu pada orang yang sangat kau percaya. Mengerti _son?_"

Henry mengangguk, kemudian sang ibu cepat menarik tubuh sang bocah masuk kedalam lemari pakaiannya. "Jangan biarkan mereka menemukannya dan membunuhmu sayang! Hiduplah sampai perdamaian menyelimuti dunia ini" ujar sang ibu menutup cepat pintu lemari.

BRAAAKK...

Suara pintu kamar Henry yang di dobrak terdengar. Henry mengintip dari celah lemarinya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Melihat dan menyaksikan bagaimana sang ayah membakar buku yang tadi di perlihatkan padanya di depan beberapa orang sepertinya Henry duga penjahat.

"Sh*t! What are you doing?!" maki salah satu dari mereka. "Bunuh wanita itu dan bawa Prof. Lau! Kita akan menyuruhnya untuk menyalin kembali" perintah yang lainnya.

Di saat itu, Henry dapat melihatnya. Ketika sang ibu kembali memberi isyarat diam padanya. Hanya boneka koala itu yang bisa ia peluk. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, menyelamatkan sang ibu yang di tembaki dengan pistol yang entah jenis apa. "_Mama~" _dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara jeritan tangis sang ayah. "JENNY!"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

"Permisi... Permisi" seorang mahasiswa berlari menyusuri koridor fakultasnya. Nafasnya terdengar terengah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Demi apa.. siapa gerangan orang yang dengan teganya memutar jam wakernya menjadi jam tujuh sementara ia harus masuk jam setengah delapan pagi.

KREET...

"_I'm so sorry sir!" _ujarnya saat dia sudah membuka pintu kelasnya. Sang dosen hanya menaikkan kacamata minusnya, menatap tajam pada sang mahasiswa berwajah ramah bagaikan malaikat itu. Sebuah senyuman yang memberikan kenyamanan ia tunjukkan. Dia membungkuk sopan. "_I'm so sorry!"_

"Leeteuk—_ssi_, _Stop to say Sorry! I dislike it. Come in!" _perintah sang dosen. Terbukti bahwa sang mahasiswa bukanlah mahasiswa yang tak menonjol. Sang dosen killer dengan kejeniusan luar biasa itu sepertinya sudah cukup mengenal sang mahasiswanya itu dengan sangat baik. "_Thanks!" _

"_Ok.. _maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan tadi. Silahkan tuliskan pendapat anda tentang _Multiple Identity Disorder_"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

"_Tuhan... kumohon, berikan kedamaian di dunia ini. Berikan rahmat mu untuk manusia-manusia pendosa di muka bumi ini. Tanganmu selalu terbuka untuk kami dan aku tahu Engkau sedang melihat kami_" doa itu terdengar manis seperti senandung pagi di salah satu kamar di panti asuhan korban perang di daerah Norwegia.

"Siwon... kau berdoa lagi? Apa tidak bosan?" celutuk seorang lelaki ketika seorang remaja keluar dari rumah doa. Siwon—remaja yang mempunyai hobi berdoa itu tersenyum, memamerkan dimple nya yang terlihat begitu tampan.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah halaman panti yang luas dan terbilang cukup asri. Ia mengeluarkan buku gambarnya dari dalam tasnya. Di gambarnya seorang wanita penjaga panti yang cukup cantik. "Kenapa kau menggambarnya? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

Kembali tersenyum.

Ia kemudian melukis keseluruh panti yang bisa ia lihat dari sudut pandangnya. Kembali membuat pertanyaan pada pemuda seusia dengannya yang masih asyik melihat apa yang ia lakukan. "Kenapa kau—" pertanyaan pemuda itu terpotong saat Siwon mulai melukis api yang amat besar di dalam gambar pantinya.

"Aku hanya menggambarkan masa depan yang akan berakhir" Siwon kali ini berbicara. "Dan teman... aku takkan bosan meminta pada Tuhan, karena Dia, belum menghianatiku"

"Tuhan telah membunuh orang tuamu"

"Itu pantas"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Salah seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut kemerahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam auditorium kebanggaan Harvard. Dengan senyum yang penuh kebanggaan dan kepercayaan diri dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_My name is _Zhoumi. Saya dengan ini memperkenalkan sebuah obat pengobatan kanker. Berikut cara kerjanya" dia menunjuk holongram besar di sampingnya. Mulai menjelaskan tentang ini dan itu yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tak percaya oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Jenius!"

"Dia Ibnu Sina masa depan!"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Seorang lelaki tambun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia berkali-kali merapalkan doa untuk dirinya melalui hatinya. Dia perlahan menggeser kursornya. "Hei.. tenanglah Shindong—ah! Kau akan mendapatkan IP yang benar sesuai dengan kemampuanmu"

"Ya.. ku harap begitu" ucap sang pemuda gugup. Ia memberanikan dirinya mengklik OK setelah sebelumnya memasukkan Identitas mahasiswanya.

Tekk...

Loading...

"KAU LIHAT! AKU MENDAPATKAN EMPAT KOMA NOL! BEASISWAKU!" teriaknya histeris.

"Ku harap kau menjadi sarjana hukum yang hebat dua tahun kedepan" ucap temannya sambil terkekeh melihat ulah sahabatnya. "Ku harap aku akan bisa menulis hukum baru tentang perdamaian dunia suatu hari nanti" sambung sang lelaki tambun itu disertai cengirannya.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

_2 years later..._

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu Leeteuk—ssi" sebuah suara menyambut seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian wisudanya dari atas panggung. Pemuda bernama Leeteuk itu tersenyum, menampakkan dimple di pipinya. "_Thanks prof"_

"_So, can I know what do you want to do? I know you are a genius student" _puji sang dosen membuat Leeteuk menampilkan cengirannya. Sedikit malu atas pujian berlebihan si dosen.

"Aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Leeteuk kemudian.

Sang dosen menepuk bahunya. "Jika kau tertarik aku akan memperkerjakanmu di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang cukup besar di Wasington ini"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya _Sir_. Eh.. boleh aku tahu kenapa tempat itu selalu ramai? Aku gagal melakukan riset di sana saat penyusunan skripsiku, _sir_"

"Hmm... banyak keluarga dan korban perang yang masuk kesana belakangan ini" sang dosen memasang wajah berpikirnya. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat beberapa pasiennya. Leeteuk memasang wajah terluka—tak ia sangka harus menjadi seperti itu. "_So sorry to heard that" _

"_Sir..._ kurasa aku sudah menemukan tujuanku"

Sang dosen tersenyum, menepuk bahu mahasiswa jeniusnya beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu aku tak bisa memaksamu lagi". Kembali Leeteuk tertawa—ia sungguh dimengerti ternyata.

_Ya... aku kembali teringat cita-citaku sebelum aku memasuki universitas._

_Dan itu masih tetap sama..._

_Perdamaian dunia. _

"Baiklah, aku harus mencari orang yang bisa mewujudkan itu" Leeteuk kembali menatap sang dosen. Dosen tua itu tertawa, ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas dari saku jasnya. "Kuharap dia bisa membantumu. Tanyakanlah padanya tentang apa yang kau butuhkan"

"Bryan Trevor Kim?"

"Ya... dia

.

.

.

.

Pasienku di San Fransisco"

TBC

Hah...

FF ini sungguh berat. T.T dari tadi bolak balik google terus. Tapi beruntunglah ini FF yang bukan di hasilkan oleh satu orang.

Ok...

Ini FF pertama karya "Unperfect team" oke... ika zordick dengan seenak jidatnya memberi nama team ini. Masih mencari author yang bisa menyumbangkan ide dan bergabung di team.. XD

Akhir kata... mohon reviewnya. Karena kalau FF ini di bawah target maka tidak dilanjutkan... Trims...

TTD

Unperfect team


	2. Personil

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

**Cast : SuperJunior (13+2), EXO (12) and other**

**Summary: **Ketika di dunia ini tidak punya harapan lagi tentang perdamaian. Ketika ketidak pedulian menjadi senjata hebat untuk tak terlibat lebih jauh. Mereka UNNAME, sekelompok orang tak bernama yang menjanjikan perdamaian lewat konspirasi, peneroran, separatis dan ribuan jalan yang mereka katakan "Jalan Kedamaian"

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Crime, Friendship and Suspense**

**Disclaimer: **Cast milik Tuhan dan FF ini milik "Unperfect Team". Kibum selalu di usahakan milik ika zordick.

**Warning: Typos, World war setting, Usahakan anda cukup dewasa untuk beberapa adegan. **

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

**Bagian II**

**Personil **

_Perdamaian dunia. _

"Baiklah, aku harus mencari orang yang bisa mewujudkan itu" Leeteuk kembali menatap sang dosen. Dosen tua itu tertawa, ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas dari saku jasnya. "Kuharap dia bisa membantumu. Tanyakanlah padanya tentang apa yang kau butuhkan"

"Bryan Trevor Kim?"

"Ya... dia

.

.

.

.

Pasienku di San Fransisco"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Seorang pemuda yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di George Washington University itu kini menapakkan kakinya di San Fransisco. Ya, universitas yang mendapatkan peringkat sebagai universitas dengan biaya kuliah termahal di dunia—berkisar empat puluh ribuan dollar per tahun. Berbekal kepercayaan, cita-cita, alamat rumah sakit jiwa, gelar sarjana psikologisnya serta beberapa lembar uang dolar yang ia rasa cukup, ia memberanikan dirinya melihat dunia.

Negara bagian California itu memang tak terlalu membuat Leeteuk—pemuda bertitle psikiater terperangah dengan keindahannya. Hanya beberapa yang mengusiknya, membuatnya begitu bersimpati dengan kota yang mendapat julukan sebagai kota kedua dengan biaya hidup paling mahal di Amerika, yaitu para gelandangan yang hampir ada di setiap sudut kota.

Kasihan? Tentu saja...

Dia termasuk salah satu orang yang memperjuangkan perdamaian, namun ada sudut kecil di sebuah kota yang terkenal—jumlah pengangguran dan _homeless_ yang begitu besar. Perdamaian apa yang sebenarnya ia perjuangkan? Ya.. bukankah dia hanya menginginkan agar angka penghuni rumah sakit jiwa di seluruh dunia berkurang karena tidak ada korban perang lagi. Lalu apa yang ia lihat disini? Apakah ini juga merupakan korban perang dunia?

Mission—daerah yang paling hangat dan cerah di San Fransisco menjadi tujuan Leeteuk. Matanya tak lepas dari jalanan, menatap penuh kasihan dan hampir saja ia menitikkan air mata untuk beberapa anak yang terlihat kelaparan di sana. Percaya atau tidak, di setiap gang di sini diisi oleh sedikitnya dua orang gelandangan. Miris memang.

"_Thanks for all, Sir"_ ujar Leeteuk sopan memberikan ongkos taksinya. Ia kemudian turun dari alat transportasi tersebut dan bergegas memasuki hotel bintang dua yang memang di sewakan oleh salah satu dosen yang memang ingin membantunya.

_Check in_ dan kemudian berberes serta membersihkan diri. Leeteuk merebahkan dirinya kemudian di tempat tidur yang di sediakan hotel. Memejamkan matanya sejenak—memfokuskan tujuannya disini. Ia tahu ini gila, dan ia tahu sudah lama pemerintah San Fransisco memotong dana negara untuk rumah sakit jiwa di kota ini. Kenyataannya kini ia lihat, bukan hanya sekedar slide berjalan di kelasnya—para orang gila itu berkeliaran di seluruh kota.

Leeteuk bergidik ngeri. Ia membuka laptopnya, mengirimkan emailnya pada salah satu sahabatnya. Berharap ia akan mendapat pencerahan atas cita-citanya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia mendapatkan balasan.

_From : Daniel_

_Aku sangat mengerti apa masalahmu, Leeteuk. Tapi percayalah pilihan awal selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Kekuatanmu adalah hatimu yang baik bagaikan hati seorang malaikat namun itu bisa juga menjadi sebuah masalah atas kenyataan dunia tak sedang baik-baik saja. Buka matamu dan berpikirlah dengan jernih. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. _

Menghela nafas berat. Benar apa yang di katakan sang sahabat, mereka semua disini juga akibat manusia-manusia pengeruk harta. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang psikiater sepertinya disini? Dia bukan bagian dari orang-orang sosial yang bisa membantu meringankan beban manusia. Dia juga bukan orang politik yang mungkin saja bisa protes dan mengubah segalanya tentang kebijakan pemerintah. Dan yang paling jelas dia bukan orang ekonomi yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mengenai tragedi keuangan dan pengangguran.

"Pengemis menjadi pengemis karena mereka malas" Leeteuk bergumam.

Tidak, seperitinya di San Fransisco kata-kata itu tak berlaku. Kota ini terlalu unik, bahkan banyak orang-orang amerika lain yang kemari hanya untuk menjadi pengemis. Ya setidaknya di kota ini jawatan sosial untuk seorang pengemis lebih terjamin.

Leeteuk kembali mengetik di komputernya. Menulis di sana untuk seseorang yang bernama "Bryan Trevor Kim"

_Daerah Mission bisa dikatakan Latino Town, sangat banyak imigran berdarah Latin yang hidup dan membuka usaha di sini. Di jalan Mission para gelandangan dan peminta-minta berasal dari bermacam-macam suku dan warna kulit. Di sinilah saya tiba sekarang. Saya harap bisa menemui anda sesegera mungkin._

Hanya diam. Leeteuk memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih akibat perjalan Wanshington—San Fransisco. Ia terlelap dan ketika ia terbangun ia melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 19:44. Dia sudah cukup lama tertidur ternyata. Ia melirik laptopnya yang masih menyala. Untung saja batray nya termasuk yang bisa di bilang canggih di masa ini.

"Baiklah... dia tidak membalasnya" keluh Leeteuk melihat tak ada balas di laptopnya. Dia mencoba kembali. Memutar otaknya tentang apa yang seseorang tak ia kenal tersebut ingin membantunya. Umur, hobi atau apapun ia tak tahu. Bryan Trevor Kim, orang seperti apa dia? Yang jelas dia "GILA" karena dia tinggal di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit San Fransisco ini. Dan memang sialnya, sang dosen tak memberi tahu secara jelas prihal alamat dan kedatangannya. Ia bisa saja meminta alamat pasien dengan bertanya pada seseorang di luar sana. Ia rasa tak banyak rumah sakit di San Frasisco yang akan menyusahkannya dalam pencarian.

_Mr. Bryan aku seseorang yang mendambakan perdamaian. Hanya saja aku tak tahu perdamaian seperti apa yang aku inginkan dan cara apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Demi apapun yang kau percaya—karena aku yakin kau tak percaya Tuhan, aku hanya menginginkan akhir bahagia untuk dunia ini. Tidak untuk manusia-manusia tak bermoral yang menginkan tahta dan harta. _

Tidak butuh waktu lama, balasan di terimanya. Leeteuk ingin bersorak tapi langsung tertahan ketika dia di hadiahi sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya membingungkan.

_Akhir bahagia dunia adalah akhir yang paling menyedihkan. Menurutmu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mengakhiri dunia jika keinginanmu untuk perdamaian—entah apa itu tak terlaksana?_

Oh Tuhan! Leeteuk terjebak. Untuk apa ia peduli dengan akhir dunia ini nantinya. Tapi untuk apa ia peduli perdamaian jika ia tak punya motif kalau ia gagal melaksanakan cita-citanya.

_Tidak ada, aku mungkin tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena aku pasti sudah mati ketika aku gagal. _

Leeteuk hanya berdoa semoga jawabannya tepat. Sebentar, ia tak perlu menunggu cukup lama ia mendapatkan kembali balasannya.

_Langley Porter __Psychiatric Hospital_

_401 Parnassus Street  
San Francisco, CA 94143  
Sekitar: Inner Sunset, Twin Peaks _

_Tidak perlu bertanya pada information, masuklah dan temui aku di bangunan Dadelion kamar 130_

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Menaikkan sedikit kacamata berlensa bening dengan tangkai berwarna coklat cerah di hidungnya. Leeteuk melihat ke sekelilingnya—tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Ini rumah sakit jiwa yang terbilang cukup besar dan mewah.

Ia berhenti di depan kamar dengan pintu kayu berwarna merah menyala dan terdapat nomor 130. Mengetuk—hingga ia mendapatkan sahutan. Menelan ludah gugup dan kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa gerangan Bryan Trevor Kim. Orang gila yang mendapatkan perhatian sang dosen. Orang gila yang dapat membantunya.

Otaknya sibuk menerka. Apakah dia seorang pria botak dengan otak yang pintar? Pria berumur yang berwajah tampan seperti di film-film ataukah dia seorang pria dengan badan besar dan berkulit hitam?

_Who knows—Leeteuk?_

"_Excusme, Sir" _Leeteuk mengucapkan salam.

"_Welcome Mr. _Dennis Park" bukan suara yang berat. Suara itu bahkan terdengar jernih namun berintonasi menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Leeteuk menelan ludahnya kasar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hanya ada seorang anak kecil dengan kucing persia hitam di atas kepalanya.

"_Are you Mr. _Bryan Trevor Kim?" berusaha mengkonfirmasi atau malah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "_Yeah, is me"_ jawab sang anak kecil yang jauh dari bayangan yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk. Sepertinya sang psikiater menerima kejutan yang hebat siang ini.

Kucing hitam di atas kepala bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu melompat turun. Menatap tajam Leeteuk di hadapannya dengan bola mata yang sama hitamnya dengan kelamnya malam. "Tao... jangan menatap tamu kita seperti itu" sang bocah—Bryan memanggil peliharaannya. Patuh, bahkan kini kucing hitam itu duduk di pangkuan sang majikan. Menikmati elusan dari bocah yang terlihat dingin dan tatapan menusuk bagai belati.

"Panggil saja aku Leeteuk"

Bryan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Kibum, Leeteuk hyung" jawab Bryan—Kibum kemudian.

"Boleh aku tahu bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Leeteuk menatap dalam wajah sang bocah yang menatap lurus ke luar jendela. "Apa aku harus membayar $300 untuk konseling" candanya sedikit menyindir atas pengobatan di rumah sakit jiwa Langley Porter yang terkesan mahal.

Leeteuk tertawa, "Tidak, dari mana kau—"

"Lulusan psikiater terbaik George Washington University, di tahun ke dua mengalami masalah keuangan dan mendapatkan beasiswa atas bantuan Prof. David Sretron—aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Persentase terbaik dalam workshop dengan judul 'Ekosistem dan Kejiwaan'. IP yang di peroleh 3,8 – 4,5. Yah... kau hebat karena bisa mendapatkan A plus yang tak mungkin di berikan. Kedua orang tua telah tiada di usia empat tahun karena bencana tornado. Tinggal bersama Park Seung ah hingga usia 17. Menyelesaikan kuliah dan mendapat gelar di usia 20 tahun" potong Kibum menjelaskan biografi singkat sang psikiater yang kini bergetar hebat akibat sang anak yang seolah mengurungnya dalam lingkaran ketidak tahuan.

"Apa kau mengenalku dari Prof. David?"

"Tidak, aku menyelidikimu. Itu bahkan hanya ringkasannya. Bahkan aku tahu berapa biaya yang kau habiskan untuk satu harinya dan sumber beasiswa hidupmu"

Menyeringgai. Bocah itu kini bahkan terlihat lebih menakutkan dari seekor macan yang lapar. Leeteuk tak menemukan ketakutan di dalam bola mata itu. Begitu tenang dan datar. Bahkan tak bisa terdeteksi apakah sang bocah sedang mengalami suatu emosi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Kim Kibum dan semua mengenalku dengan nama Bryan Trevor Kim. Memasuki rumah sakit jiwa ini di duga akibat depresi akibat kehilangan ke dua orang tua"

Leeteuk tertegun dengan matanya ia tengah menyaksikan keajaiban. Seperti cuplikan film Harry potter, seekor kucing hitam itu melompat dari ranjang dan berubah menjadi seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam—tanpa jubah tentunya—pakaian berlengan panjang dan celana panjang, sepatu boots dan yang terpenting kerincing yang terpakai di lehernya yang menandakan dia adalah sang kucing hitam yang tadi berada di pangkuan Kibum.

"Ini Zi Tao, panggilannya Tao. Kucing kesayanganku dan dialah yang membunuh kedua manusia berisik seperti kera itu atas perintah dariku"

"Ukkhh..." tubuh Leeteuk gemetar hebat. Dia berlari—berusaha menjauh dari dua sosok mengerikan yang bagaikan setan pencabut nyawa baginya. Mata Tao menatap ke dalam matanya. Tapi sungguh ia lebih takut atas tatapan bocah kecil yang hanya menatap kosong lantai di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Leeteuk—mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan kesan bersahabat dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak perlu takut, kita akan memperoleh perdamaian yang Bummie inginkan dan hanya kau yang bisa membawanya mendapatkannya"

Kibum menoleh, "Kau terlalu ramah Tao"

"Dan kau terlalu menakutinya, Bummie" Tao mencela. Tidak terima bahwa sahabat manusia yang membuatnya menjadi mampu berjalan dengan dua kaki dan berbicara dengan lancar tak seperti kucing pada umumnya. "Hmm..." Kibum bergumam.

"Dia takkan melukaimu" Tao kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah dorongan kepercayaan pada seekor kucing. Leeteuk menggapai tangan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh karena tatapan mengerikan dari sang bocah yang beralih menatapnya.

Seett...

Tao menarik tangan tersebut. Bettss... seolah rasa takut itu menghilang begitu saja tergantikan rasa aman. "Terima kasih" itulah kata yang di ucapkan oleh Leeteuk untuk menggambarkan rasa yang ia dapatkan dari sentuhan yang bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Seorang bocah sebelas tahun kini menggenakan topi abu-abu merah di kepalanya guna menutupi rambut hitam kelam miliknya. Baju kaos berlengan pendek—berwarna hitam dengan gambar tokoh anime BLACK CAT XIII di sisi depannya dan celana berwarna coklat yang tepat menutupi lututnya. Ia menggenakan sepatu boots bertali yang ia ikat rapi membentuk simpul pita yang cantik. Seekor kucing persia berbulu hitam kelam—senada dengan rambut hitam si bocah terlihat cukup santai di atas kepalanya.

Kibum menatap kosong ke depan saat Leeteuk—pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya menggenggam tangannya. Membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa yang selama ini mengurungnya—membawanya melihat kembali dunia yang tak terlalu hebat di matanya, merasakan cahaya matahari menyengat kulit putihnya dan membiarkan hidungnya mencium bebauan angin yang terasa amat natural.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kibum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Leeteuk. Bocah itu sepertinya terlalu gengsi untuk menerima rangsangan lain di tubuhnya yang ia tahu lebih hangat dari sentuhan sang kucing kesayangan. Hanya tersenyum maklum—Park Leeteuk seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa itu bukan hanya suatu bentuk keangkuhan melainkan ketidak inginan keterlibatan. Bocah di hadapannya sepertinya memang pribadi yang anti sosial.

Tak langsung menjawab. Kibum—bocah ajaib itu lebih memilih mengutak atik IPAD di tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap Leeteuk yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa kau punya uang untuk ke California?" tanyanya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa gerangan keinginan sang bocah memintanya untuk ke California. "Ah tidak... setidaknya kau memerlukan uang yang lebih banyak karena kita akan menyebrang menggunakan kapal"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana Kibum—ah?" Leeteuk terlihat tak sabaran. Sepertinya kejeniusannya tak bisa di gunakan untuk bisa menebak jalan pikiran sang bocah. "Kita akan merekrut tentara hebat yang tak terikat dengan negara. Menurutmu dimana kita akan mendapatkannya?" sang bocah sepertinya memberi clue. Leeteuk kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menebak "Alcatraz?" tanyanya.

Sang kucing terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Miaaww"

"Apa aku benar Tao? Eh... tunggu?! Apa kau gila? Bagaimana kita akan pergi ke Alcatraz?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia menatap ke langit, menutup matanya kemudian—merasakan deru angin yang menghempas wajah tampan dinginnya. "Kita memerlukan informasi kalau begitu"

"Kemana—"

"Kota yang menjadi pusat hiburan dunia, Las Vegas" potong Kibum.

"Heh? Kau serius?"

Kibum menatap tajam Leeteuk kali ini. "Jika kau tak punya uang aku masih punya atau perlu ku suruh Tao untuk membobol sebuah bank?"

Menelan ludah takut. "Kurasa biar uangku saja"

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

"_Welcome to Sin City!" _seseorang terlihat menyambut Leeteuk dan Kibum setibanya mereka di McCarran _International Airport_. Senyuman menawan terlihat di bibir sang orang asing tersebut—terkesan menyindir—menurut Leeteuk dan terkesan menyebalkan—menurut Kibum. "_Taxy?"_ tanyanya kemudian. Kibum memeluk kucingnya saat orang menyebalkan tersebut hendak menyentuh Tao.

"Wow, anak yang lucu" celetuknya tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ayo kita naik, Kibum—ah" ajaknya

Kibum tak banyak bicara, ia memeluk lebih erat Tao di pelukannya. Dia masuk ke dalam taksi, memilih duduk sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. "Kita akan kemana? Bellagio hotel? Atau kau memerlukan hotel yang murah tuan?" si orang menyebalkan—supir taksi bertanya dari kaca spion di hadapannya.

Leeteuk melirik Kibum, ia juga sebenarnya tak tahu begitu banyak tentang Las Vegas. Ayolah.. dia hanya mahasiswa baik-baik yang tak pernah tertarik untuk menikmati duniawi apalagi di ibukota hiburan dunia ini. "Planet Holliwood resort and Casino. Aku mau kau melewati E. Tropicana Ave, The Strip" ujar Kibum menjawab tanpa Leeteuk bertanya.

"Kau tak ingin melihat napoleon's bocah? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita melewati E. Flamingo rd?"

"Tapi dengan bayaran dari jalan E. Tropicana, bagaimana?" tawar Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yes, sepertinya aku tak bisa menipumu" balas sang supir melajukan mobilnya.

Kibum menatap jalanan daerah The Strip datar, ia kemudian menatap sang kucing yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya. "Tao... berikutnya giliranmu, mengerti" sang bocah memberikan isyarat dan beberapa kali berbisik atas rencananya pada Tao. Mungkin inilah alasan Kibum memasuki rumah sakit jiwa—kebiasaannya berbicara pada kucing mengerikannya.

Setibanya di depan planet Holliwood resort and Casino, Kibum cepat membuka pintu—mengeluarkan Tao dan mengubah kucing kesayangannya menjadi manusia. Kibum mengangguk pada Tao—memberi isyarat bahwa sang kucing boleh melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tao cepat membuka pintu sebelah kemudi, BUGHH.. dan membuat sang supir pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Leeteuk panik. "Pindah kursi! Kemudikan benda ini" ujar Kibum memilih duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Tao menyeret sandera menyebalkan mereka di kursi penumpang dan duduk di sampingnya. Leeteuk hanya patuh, sekali lagi rasa takut kembali menghantuinya. Keberadaan bocah ini seolah momok yang menghantui psikisnya.

"Ini daerah playboy club, jalankan mobilnya dan kita harus mendapatkan salah satu yang hebat dari para pelacur itu" Kibum menyeringgai.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Menyulut sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisap benda yang memiliki keajaiban tersendiri sebagai racun yang dapat dipastikan memakan umur. Kim Heechul—wanita—mungkin lebih tepatnya yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita tampak menikmati benda kecil tersebut di bibirnya yang berpoles lipstik berwarna merah mencolok.

Rambut kuning panjang palsunya sengaja ia ikat acak keatas agar memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya. Dengan gaun minim yang persis seperti gaun yang biasa di kenakan model majalah playboy, pria cantik itu sukses memberikan kesan sexy dan menghilangkan segala bentuk laki-laki dari dirinya. Selendang kecil ia ikat di lehernya, demi menutupi apple adam yang berada di sana.

"Georgia Rosvelt Gibrani" Heechul menoleh ketika seorang pria memanggil dirinya yang tengah meneguk Jack Daniel dari gelas yang pas di tangannya dengan anggun. "Hmm.. _What do you want, Sir?"_ bertanya tanpa melihat lelaki yang masih betah mengiranya sebagai wanita. Memanggil dirinya dengan nama bodoh yang ia rasa tak ada indahnya.

Nama seorang pelacur. Bukankah itu terkesan amat sangat menjijikkan? Bahkan nama sang ayah yang menjualnya Gibrani Kim ada di sana. Menunjukkan betapa pria tua yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu akibat over dosis ekstasi di salah satu hotel besar di Las Vegas.

Tangan kekar itu dengan berani melingkar di pinggangnya—mulai mengecupi permukaan lehernya yang terbuka. Heechul tak banyak bergerak, hanya menatap kosong gelas jack danielnya. Suara dentuman music keras yang memanaskan kegiatan pub seolah tak bisa ia dengar. "_Ibunda maafkan ayah yang telah bersamamu di sana dan maafkan juga aku yang tak pergi dari sini demi hidup bahagia yang ku janjikan padamu"_ batinnya berbicara.

Criing... Criiingg...

Suara kerincing terdengar di telinga Heechul, membuatnya heran mengapa ia bisa mendengar suara kecil di tengah keributan yang hebat seperti ini. Dia melihat keselilingnya, mencari sumber suara. "Georgia, boss memanggilmu" pekik seorang bartander menghentikan aksi pria mesum yang tengah menggerayangi tubuh Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Heechul melangkah ke ruang gantinya. Tahu boss pasti menunggunya di sana.

Criiing...

Kembali suara kerincing itu mengganggu pendengaran Heechul. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menemukan seorang pria yang ia panggil "boss" sedang tergeletak di lantai. "Siapa kalian?" berusaha tetap tenang, matanya nyalang menatap seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam dan bocah kecil tanpa ekpresi yang menatapnya kosong.

Bocah itu kemudian sibuk dengan IPADnya, "Sebutkan namamu?" suara itu terdengar dari IPAD yang di pegang olehnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu!" perintah Heechul yang kini menodongkan pistolnya pada sang bocah dan lelaki bergantian. "Sepertinya benar, kau salah satu orang yang selamat dari pengeboman di daerah pinggiran Nevada beberapa tahun lalu. Radio aktif sepertinya membuat telinga dan matamu menjadi jauh lebih tajam" Bocah itu bergumam kemudian kembali mengutak-atik IPADnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Suara yang keluar dari mainanku, bukan berfrekuensi 20 sampai 20000 Hz" Heechul membatu di tempatnya mendengar pernyataan itu. Sialan, dia terjebak.

SREETT...

Heechul segera menarik pelatuknya hendak menembak mati bocah busuk yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. BEETTSS... dan entah sejak kapan pria berpakaian hitam dengan wajah China berada di belakangnya, mengubah arah pistolnya. DOOR... DOORR..

Mata Heechul membulat sempurna saat melihat sang boss yang kehilangan nyawa dengan dua peluru bersarang di kepala mereka. Ketika Heechul hendak berteriak tangan lelaki berpakaian hitam yang tadi dibelakangnya sudah membekap mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali Kim Heechul tak merasakan takut pada dirinya, perasaan menyengsarakannyannya beberapa tahun lalu ketika perang dunia terjadi. Ketika kota kecilnya yang damai di ledakkan, dia berlari bersama ayah dan ibunya sejauh mungkin.

Bocah kecil itu menangis keras ketika mendapati sang ibu yang merasakan sesak di daerah dadanya. Ketakutan kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga, ketakutan ditinggalkan dan ketakutan dirinya akan mati. Bom itu, bukan hanya merusak kota kecil damainya dengan ledakan. Bom itu, juga membunuh mereka yang selamat yang masih bisa mencium dan mendengar radioaktif dari udara. Dia termasuk salah satunya, dan ia selamat berkat tubuh yang cepat beradaptasinya. Apakah ini keajaiban atau memang takdir dari Tuhan—yang tak ia percayai keberadaannya.

"Aku Kim Kibum, dan yang dibelakangmu itu Tao. Kau tak punya pilihan lagi, jika kau tak ikut dengan kami kau akan di tangkap oleh polisi atas tuduhan penembakan pada boss mu ini, jika kau ikut—kau akan menciptakan dunia damai tanpa takut akan ada bocah yang di jual sebagai gigolo dan pelacur lagi"

Begitu menohok, dari mana bocah kecil ini mengetahui masa lalunya? "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" lelaki di belakangnya berbisik pelan, entah kenapa membuatnya tenang. Tao melepaskan dekapannya, berjalan kembali ke belakang Kibum.

"Ikut atau tinggal?"

Heechul melepas wig yang ia gunakan, menghapus riasan di wajahnya secara kasar. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan, pergi dari dunia ini dan memperoleh sesuatu yang ia harapkan? Perdamaian dunia?

Air mata membantunya melunturkan topeng di wajahnya, menangis setelah beberapa tahun ia tak pernah menangis. "Aku ikut" ujarnya dan segera membuka bajunya.

"Astaga! Apa ini?" pekik Leeteuk saat baru masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ia memang di suruh oleh Kibum untuk menunggu diluar untuk beberapa saat. Dia merasakan perutnya bergejolak saat melihat kematian seseorang di lantai ruangan tersebut. Namun ia lebih melotot saat melihat seorang—yang ia kira wanita, kini membuka pakaian di hadapannya.

BRUUUKKK...

Dan Leeteuk sukses pingsan di tempatnya berdiri dengan darah yang menguncur dari hidungnya. "Siapa dia?" Heechul bertanya tanpa berhenti melakukan aksinya bertukar pakaian.

"Leeteuk Park, psikiater" jawab Tao sambil menepuk pipi Leeteuk pelan demi membangunkannya.

**U**_N_N**A**_M_E

Krieett...

Pintu apartement di daerah kawasan departement ilmiah terbuka, membawa seorang lelaki berusia empat belas tahun yang tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya masuk. "Aku pulang" kata-kata itu menguncur dari mulutnya—seolah ada seseorang yang hidup di apartement tersebut. Ia juga tak lupa bahwa ayahnya yang selama ini menghidupinya lebih memilih tidur di laboratorium.

Membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya kembali di rak. Lelaki berperawakan ramping dan cukup tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke salah satu kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas single badnya.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan lelah dalam tubuhnya agar menguar. "Zhang Yi Xing, apa kau merasa lelah? Sebaiknya kau mengganti dahulu bajumu" lelaki itu berbicara sendiri. Dia kemudian bangkit dan membuka lemari kayunya. Di sana terlihat seorang lelaki pucat dengan wajah tampan yang seperti terlelap.

"Donghae—ya, bukannya kau harusnya menyapaku seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, apakah ia lupa bahwa pria yang terlihat tak kunjung membuka mata itu telah mati dua tahun lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa tak ada tanda-tanda pembusukan di tubuh indah tersebut, malah terlihat tumbuh dan hidup tanpa detak jantung serta deru nafas.

Mengecup bibir Donghae—mayat hidup di pergelangan tangannya bergantung infus sebagai nutrisi. Yi Xing bahkan tak terlalu peduli bagaimana cara tubuh Donghae menyerah nutrisi itu di karenakan darah tak membuat nutrisi itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh akibat tak berfungsinya jantung. "Happy anniversary untuk hari jadi kita yang ke dua tahun"

Gila...

Ya, Zhang Yi Xing—pemuda yang duduk di kursi _Senior High School _itu seharusnya menyadari dirinya yang berbeda. Dia mencintai seseorang yang telah mati.

TBC

Catatan author:

Aha.. aha... maaf maaf kalau telat publish == ini dikarenakan si magnae (ika zordick) yang sepertinya—memang menahan chapter duanya karena ledakan mood dia yang mendadak buruk. Mungkin saja bermasalah dengan si "ehem" hahahaha.. mungkin ada yang tahu siapa.

Oke... oke... yang bertanya siapa saja anggota dari "UNPERFECT TEAM" maka jawabannya. Anggotanya sungguh "Misteri" si Min angguk-angguk sekarang. Kami merahasiakannya untuk sementara demi kenyamanan berasa #APAINIH?

Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih atas dukungannya, satu review'an berharga untuk kami. Dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya. Dan jelas maafkan dosa si magnae (ika zordick) yang pasti paling banyak diantara kami semua. Terima kasih

TTD

Unperfect Team

Balasan review Chapter 1 :

Ini balasan review,mian kalo aneh  
Sebelumnya, Min mau memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong yeorobeun Min imnida # bow Min yang bakal ngejawab review chingu (mian kalau kecewa). Buat segala ide kalian akan Min sampaikan ke Ika XD

Chonurullau a.k.a miss zhang : Tentu saja, situ kan ikut bikin XD Gomawo udah ngereview.

kyumin's shipper cloudy : Ne Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Reni Lubis : Review chingu semacam mengancam XD # ditabok caps-nya pasti keinjek gajah # gajahbersin. Ne, gomawo udah ngereview.

laila. r. mubarok : Bukannya Heechul cocok kayak gitu? # ditabokHeechul. Ika bahkan cinta mati sama Kibum XD. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya. Ika: oh.. tentu aku mencintai suamiku

Lee MingKyu : Jangan khawatir author team ini punya ide segudang XD. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya. Ika: sumpah si Min (yang balas review) memang rada songong orangnya (?)

Park min mi : Sepertinya chingu senang sekali Ryeowook menderita XD. Untuk usulnya akan Min sampaikan, tinggal keputusan author aja. Serahkan tanggal update pada Ika sang author. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Fly21 : Anggotanya+ yang ngedit udah ketahuan kan? XD Kekeke, berterima kasihlah karena aku yang mengusulkan Donghae untuk bagian itu XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

92Line : Agak berat? Min pikir juga begitu XD Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

Kopi Luwak : Ne Bryan Trevor Kim emang Kibum. Soal gimana caranya dia jadi pasien, silahkan chingu ikuti kelanjutanya # promosi. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

Min'wife : FF ini memang seru, stay tune XD. Ne, pasti dilanjut kok. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Hyona rae: Ika memang berbakat . Kita sama lho # tos. Dulu Min siders, pas tahu Ika bakal buat ff team, Min langsung mengajukan diri XD. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

echa : Perfect project? Huwaa, jinjja? # nangisgaje. Jangankan chingu, Min juga penasaran XD Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

Wu chenchen : Untuk soal itu Min ga tau, chingu baca aja ff ini sampai end XD # promosi. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

FujoFuji : Sudah baca kan sekarang? XD. Ff ini sangat keren, sayang kalau ga dibaca. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

rinaelf : Pasti lanjut kok . Untuk ff lain akan Min paksa Ika cepat update XD. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

KyuChul : Bingung? Min juga XD # plakk. Ga sesuai urutan umur member SJ. Ff ini memang berat, harus dibaca berulang kali biar ngerti. Ne Gomawo buat reviewnya.

rarega18 : Ne satu team atau tidaj serahkan pada Ika dan Junhyung. Tao jadi kucing lebih imut menurut Min XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

CreepyKYU : Baca ff ini untuk tahu jawabannya . Jujur aja, Min ga tau. Ga perlu jadi author, kalau mau ikut PM aja Ika di sini. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

mayclouds : Ne keren kan? XD. Untuk soal ff itu, akan Min desak Ika update kilat XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

: Sayang sekali, tapi kalau berubah pikiran silahkan PM Ika . Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

kyufit0327 : Ne, kami memang keren XD # narsis. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Cloud246 : Ne ide dari Junhyung dan Ika selalu tersedia, jadi kami bisa update kilat. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Beauty in the Bis : Min dulunya siders lho # gak ada yang nanya, tapi karena ff ini Min berubah XD. Kalau mau ikut PM aja Ika, selanjutnya urusan Ika XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

dewiangel : Ne gomawo buat reviewnya.

kyurielf : Ne gomawo buat reviewnya.

YuraELF : Hanya itukah tanggapanmu? # nangis di jamban. Hehehe, memang berat chingu tapi tetap baca ne? # ngancem. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

iloyaltyl : Ne, agak bosan juga kalau Siwon selalu begitu. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

ichigo song : Reviewmu sangat panjang XD. Soal KiHyun...entahlah Min pribadi suka mereka seperti itu. Memang memeras otak, terutama Ika Min rasa XD. Min tak tahu kenapa Ika , Ika memang kejam # ditabok. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Almaigty Magnae : Kalau soal Siwon, harus chingu baca ff ini sampai selesai XD. Donghae pasti hidup. Ne gomawo buat reviewnya.

siimalind : Jinjja?Min rasa begitu .  
San francisco adalah kota kedua yang paling mahal biaya hidupnya, di amerika. Padahal beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu tidakbegitu keadaannya. Tetapi karena "dot-com boom" atau meledaknya industri internet di california, banyak pekerja internet dari seluruh penjuru dunia dan amerika pindah ke sini. Google, You Tube,Yahoo, e-bay, My space, dan semua korporasi besar ini berpusat di daerah san francisco dan sekitarnya  
bahkan RSJ yang di masuki Kibum terbilang RSJ besar yang di haruskan pasien membayar banyak uang untuk berada di sana..  
nah... kita pakai latar itu kenapa dia berada si San Fransisco -kata Ika hehe XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Just reader : Ika selalu mengejutkan kan? Min juga kaget pas tahu ff inj yang akan kami kerjakan XD Gomawo buat reviewnya.

riekyumidwife : Hahaha ne XD # kasih ke Ika. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Lonely Kim : Hehehe tentu keren # narsis. Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya.

Winnie : Soal protes dengan senang hati Min sampaikan ke Ika # plakk. Ahaha . Gomawo buat reviewnya. Bryan Andrew Cho : Kekeke.. si Ika yang bikin sih XD # ditabok. Perdamaian ya... Min juga bingung XD # plakk. Kenapa Leeteuk? Mungkin karna dia leader? Min ga tau, mian. Ne gomawo buat review-nya.

Vic89 : Itu komen ==a Ne, gomawo buat review-nya.

park sung gi : PM aja Ika terus minta nomornya XD. Gomawo buat review-nya.

AdieViieRyeong9 : Itu karna kehendak Ika . Yixing itu Lay EXO-M, Bryan itu emang Kibum. Ne gomawo buat review-nya.

I'm snowers : Ah gomawo buat review-nya.

arumfishy : kalu gitu lebih baik gak usah dibuang XD #ditabok. Gomawo buat review-nya.

GaemGyu92 : Hehehe XD. Ne, gomawo buat review-nya.

: Ne gomawo buat review-nya.

p. ft. i : Jiah -a. Ne, gomawo buat review-nya.

Q-nie : Ne gomawo buat review-nya.

ShinJoo24 : Donghae pastu hidup . Ahaha ada atau tidaknya Donghae bisa bikin ff suram # eh? Gomawo buat review-nya.

v3 : Ne gomawo buat review-nya. Kim. HeeRa. WKS : Target udah tercapai . Kalau Kibum dan Henry Min gak tau, mian. Soal kelanjutan ff itu urusan sang author XD # lirik Ika. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

vha chandra : Pasti lanjut kok . Gomawo buat reviewnya.

KeyNa2327 : Ngos-ngosan? Chingu baca sambil lari ya? # watados # plakk. Untuk nama team yang seenaknya buat itu Ika XD, Min udah ingetin dia kok buat segala utangnya XD. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Myungie Somnia : Hi juga soal itu chingu baca aja ff ini sampai end XD # promosi again. Kayaknya sih friendship, gak tau yang bikin #lirik Ika. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

cungieyongweonhi : Ahaha XD, Min gak tau (mian). Gomawo buat reviewnya.

indah. futi : Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu

cloud3024 : Hal itu bakal Min kasih tau, terserah Ika (mian). Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Lee donghae990319 : ...entahlah, mian # peace. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Sherry Cho : Oh tentu saja ^^ # narsis 700 persen. Tergantung Ika XD #plakk. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Yeon : Hem...mungkin, Ika ga kasih tau, mian. Perangnya kan seluruh dunia. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Raihan : 2-2nya . Ahaha, emang tema-nya berat seberat utang Ika # plakk. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Park ha woo : Kkk itu kuasa Ika yang nulis . Donghae disini jadi semacam manusia robot gitu. Henry disini punya ingatan fotografis, dia ga bisa lupain yang pernah dia baca dan denger. Unperfect team ya? Dijelasin di chapter ini kayaknya, gomawo buat reviewnya.

Dian Luph Eunhyuk : Pasti ngumpul kok, kalo enggak kita demo Ika #plakk. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

kropi : Kkk kalo ketingalan ya naik kereta # eror. Ff ini memang berat, apalagi update-nya selama ddangkoma berjalan # eh? Hehe , iya beberapa masih kecil. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

: siapa dulu yang bikin IKA! Bahasanya emang ribet! # peace Ika. Hehe, lebih baik doakan Ika supaya ide selalu mengalir, ide Ika lagi tersumbat kayaknya. Gomawo buat reviewnya. adette : Dari otaklah idenya XD. Update lama gara2 someone # lirikauthor  
. Gomawo buat reviewnya.  
neyaLee : Ne, bisa dibilang begitu. Ika 18 tahun lho, dia juga udah kuliah XD. Soal jurusan...ntahlah XD. Ff ini genre-nya berat sih #lirikauthor. Gomawo buat review-nyaMy Name Is Kuzumaki : Ne . Gomawo buat reviewnya.

harudh861015: XD hehe, gomawo buat reviewnya.

hanum sal: Sungmin harus sanggup dong XD # ngasal. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

AISANGELS : hahahahah... ini perang dunia ke tiga xD makanya sedikit berbeda. Kita tak membicarakan antara hitler dan bangsa Yahudi soalnya bwahahaha #ditendang.

Ps: from ika zordick

Apakah ada review'nnya yang belum dibalas? Mohon maaf kalo ada salah kata ye. Toh yang balas si Min ==" ada yang tanya saya jurusan apa? Fisika S1 dengan gelar akhirnya sarjana sains bukan sarjana pendidikan hahahahaha xD ka sering sakit hati kalo dikata begitu tamat masa jadi guru. Bukan masalah jadi gurunya tapi ika pengen jadi ahli nuklir. Oke.. oke... akhir kata review yang sebanyak-banyaknya ntar ika kasih THR #Bohong


End file.
